Since The Day We Met you
by DarthJinnx
Summary: Ryan meets celestia and luna and become the bestest friends when they were children and since then living through there childhood toughether
1. Chapter 1

Its was the middle of the night everypony was asleep in canterlot except for one who was walking into the street to her house in the night she has grey coat and a cello strap into her back and her name was octavia she was walking peacefully until she hear something across the road she was gonna keep walking like to pretend she didnt hear anything but she heard it again but this time it was like someone was crying she stop her hoofs and went close to the crying she followed and followed until she found and strange creature its was a human and it was a kid crying in fear and lonleyness in the middle of the dark octavia was surprize cause she never thought she see one of this creatures before she put her cello down and try to get close to the human she finally got close to the kid and spoke.

Hey little creature your not around here are said as the kid got spook and got scared a little more when he saw a talking pony and went 3 step back of him and continue crying. No no its ok im not gonna hurt. octavia said as the kid calmly stop crying he took a little closer to the pony and finally spoke.

You..*sniff* aren't gonna eat me? As the kid told that question to octavia she nodded as a no and went closer as well. no im not gonna eat you or hurt you i promise now whats your name? Octavia said. as the kid stop crying was calm down but still had a fear in him. My name...my name is Ryan whats yours? octavia smile and said her name. my name is octavia your not a pony are you? octavia said questionably to Ryan.

Ryan nodded in disagreement. No im a human miss octavia and what im looking right now your a pony. octavia was surprise that a human was here and she thought human was a myth. Yes im a pony now why a young kid like you are alone in the dark? octavia said as when ryan hear the word kid spoke fast in a little bit of anger. Hey im no kid! im 5 years old and i dont know i was in my room and the next minute im here in a spooky ryan snap back at octavia he then felt like crying again octavia felt bad for ryan that he didnt have no where to go and didnt wanted to leave him there.

Octavia gave ryan a hug and Ryan return the hug they release the hug. how about you go live with me what about it ryan octavia said. ryan smiled and gave octavia a hug and release her. you mean it i wont be here im the spooky scary streets? ryan said as octavia gave him a smile and nodded. but i never raised a kid before so i guess it wont be to hard. octavia said as she grab her cello and they both went to octavias house. when they got there octavia open the door and let ryan in first to see the house from inside as he got in the house octavia got in as not much . octavia said as she put the cello back next to the door she saw ryan going around the house with a its like a regular house and i thought ponies lived in farms and stuff. ryan said.

Octavia was little angry put she would let that one slide cause ryan dont know nothing about this world from let got upstairs to show you to your room and i do bealive at this hour you go to slee right. octavia said with a smile and went upstairs and ryan went behind her and stop for a moment when she open a door with a bed with one window and a closet empty. this was my old roomate room i hope you will like it? ryan went to the bed and gave a quick warm smile and ran to octavia and hug her. alright how many hug you gonna give me ryan? octavia said as she saw ryan was tired she put him on her back and put her on the bed. now ryan tomorrow in the morning im gonna explain you about this world and im gonna raise you for now on alright. octavia said with a smile and ryam nodden in agreement. ok miss Octavia. ryan said as she went to the door and look at ryan one more time before she go to her ryan call me tavi my roommate called me that so you can too ryan nodden and went to sleep. goodnight tavi. ryan said. octavia smile and close the door slowly. goodnight ryan sweat said

As she went to her room and went to her bed and before she was going to sleep a million thoughts went to her mind on raising a kid that she never raised one and before she was thinking that she heard her door was opening and it was is it ryan? As ryan look in the floor and with tavy can i sleep with you tonight im just said as she smiled and got off her bed pick up ryan putting her on her bed so ryan felt safe and with no fear at all he draft to sleep and so octavia went to sleep and a smile cross her raising a kid wont be haft bad after all octavia said in her thougths As she went to sleep.

*In the castle*

There was a young fillie in her window looking the stars as she was interrupted by her sister. sister why your awake? Young fillie said to her sister has she close to her. well luna i wasnt gonna lose to see the stars and best of all with my sister said as luna stood next to her sister and saw the stars together. celestia you think people one day we will be like this when were princeses celestia giggle and smiled to course sister always. celestia said while giving a hug to luna and continue seeing the stars.

Five years past by and ryan knew little by little about the new world he lives in and its mostly imposible to return to he's world but thanks to the help of octavia ryan knows her more like he's new mother always caring for him and treating him right he was going to canterlots top school but he had very dificulty of making new friends cause he a human not a pony and always when he try to make friends the other ponies only bully him around and calling him names so everyday in recess he go a tall tree alone as he watches the other ponies playing and he started to fill lonelyness like back then before octavia found he try he's hardest to make friends but still couldnt all ryan can Do for now is just watch the other pony play


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day of recess in school and still ryan couldnt make new friends so like always he goes to the tree and see the other ponies play until one day he saw two fillies got bullied from across the playground

Hahaha look you guys this little mare wants to play pirate with the bully pointed at luna who was wearing a paper pirate hat and a wooden dont want to play. luna said as her sister celestia was coming from behind her with the same paper bag and wooden keeping you sister have you ask them to play? celestia said as luna who look to celestia with a sad look in her they started laughing at said as celestia got angry and went to the bullies head me but if we ask you to play you idiot doesnt mean you haft to laugh at my said while pointing the toy sword to the bully.

The bully snatch the toy sword from her hands and started to hit her with it until luna went to protect her she was too weak so the other fillies push her and celestia was still getting hit until ryan saw what was happening he saw ! Ryan yell to the bully. as he saw ryan go to you want freak this doesnt concern bully said as he stop hitting ryan sallow a bit a fear he took a little front to your mom said never hit girls that wrong and its not right. Ryan said as he got front of celestia and luna who was next to her sister.

Oh im so sorry i should have think it through listen you freak get out of the way or you will regret bully ryan took the other toy sword and was prepare to battle.i said no! ryan yelled as he run to the bully head on and hit him in the head as the bully got mad and tackle ryan to the ground and started hitting him with the sword recess was over and the bully got bored of hitting ryan so he went to the classroom and everypony went to the classroom as well except for celestia and luna who saw ryan in the ground all little beat up with the toy sword celestia and luna went to him slowly he mumble in little of pain as he got up and look to celestia and ...your welcome... ryan said as he slowly went to classroom as well and celestia and luna wanted to say something to thank him but they were late to go in.

All the little fillies went home as for ryan who was walking home alone but got stop went by celestia and luna and looking at them. your the human that always in the tree in said as ryan its me your gonna call me name or said as luna and celestia was confuse but said nodded in denied. why would we call you name human i wanted to thank you to stepping up from does bullies in said as luna nodded went to you were cool stepping up for my sister and me Oh yea i forgot my name is Luna and my sister Over there is celestia whats your name human? luna said as ryan thinking for a moment on what was happening but came back from he little world. my name is Ryan and your welcome i guess i didnt like that bully anyways. ryan said as he start walk to the same location to he where you going? celestia said as ryan look behind. im going home you should too. ryan said as celestia saw he transport ready to take her will see you tomorrow ryan. luna said as she was waving goodbye but ryan didnt hear he what she said as he keep walking

And went home.

Ryan got home as octavia saw him he was a happen?! octavia said as ryan look down to the nothing i fell in recess ryan said to hope that octavia would bealive him but try ryan now tell me who did this to you? octavia said as she loo ryan straight to he's was the same said in shameful ! ryan you haft to tell the teacher or i haft to go over there and talk to said as she hug tavy..ryan butts and thats final i dont want that bully keep bugging you ok? octavia said as she started to walk to the door and picking up her there food ready for you im going to work and take care of yourself i love said as she go out of the ya too and i will ryan said as octavia left and he sat down he's chair and started doing he homework and eating what octavia left for him. And was thinking does two fillies he saved.

What was there name again celestia and luna hmmm weird name but anyways doesnt matter im thinking they have better stuff to do but luna girl ask my name...i guess is for to tell the bully my name but at least they were nice enough to not call me weirdo or said as he finish eating and completed he homework he clean himself off and watch a little tv and saw the two girls he save in ponynews

In ponynews were here today to see the next princesses of equestria luna and caster said as ryan was surprise that he save two princesses from the bully he felt proud that it was the right the next day in school recess time went to the same tree of always but saw celestia and what you doing here? ryan said as he got little surprize as celestia and luna was in the spot the ryan always is. well were here to ask if you like to play with us silly with me and said as she smile and celestia smiled as asking me to play with you but arent you princesses? ryan said in questionably. were not princess yet ryan me and luna gotta learn the responsibility of becoming the ruler of said as luna stardes to go circles around the what you say wanna play with us. as ryan smile that he was gonna play with someone so he agree and they played for hours and became friends and the next week the became bestest friend with luna and celestia they now hang toughether and play ryan introduce to he new friends to octavia she was little surprise that it was the future princesses but also was happy that ryan made friends and every week celestia and luna went to hang with him in he house and he hang around with them in the castle watching movies or playing games they became the closest friends that they could ever ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

8 years has past and the friendship of luna celestia and Ryan is still going very strong they have been there for each other since the day they met back in pre school and now there at high school at there last day of there school years and only 4 days for there graduation but for now it was a normal day for them three they hang out 24/7.

Ryan was in the cafeteria eating a salad and saw luna coming from the entrance as she saw Ryan she went over there Ryan got up and hug luna while she hug him luna where Celestia? Ryan said as he release the hug. Luna was thinking where her sister went and she remember. she practicing her magic for her final Luna said that her sister was practicing her magic Ryan was Thinking over he final test in science if he did well or that he flunk it but Ryan is a honor student in every class but still he still had a worry look in he wrong Ryan. Luna said as she wave her hooves in front of Ryan face and he snap out of it. Ah? oh sorry i was thinking if i did well in my final Test in science. While Ryan told that To Luna she giggle a bit. Silly Ryan You know you always great it the class you never fail once in your life. Luna smiled at Ryan when she told that to him.

Ryan smiled back he best friend and gave her a right luna Thanks your the said while he release the hug and they left the cafeteria and for a few moments of walking they saw Celestia coming to Ryan and hug him with did you did said while she poking Celestia in her back.i pass it i ace the said while she release the great Tia now your finish on every said with still a worried look on he face and Celestia notice wrong Ryan? Celestia said while Ryan knew that he couldn't avoid the worriness he had in he face so he explain Celestia the same thing that said to Luna when Ryan finish Celestia just gave Ryan a hug. Ryan your the most smartest friend in all of equestria and our best friend you have nothing to worry about trust.

After Celestia said does words to couldn't but smile and return the go get something to eat. luna said as Ryan and Celestia Release the hug and went to get something to eat and talk all the way while they get there.

4 days pass and it was there graduation. celestia and luna was in there sits saving a chair for Ryan but he didn't arrive yet. Sister where Ryan the graduation is about to said while she had a worry look on to her face.i don't know luna but have hope my dear sister he will said while she had hope that Ryan will arrive.

Meanwhile at front of the entrance of the graduation Ryan was with he mother octavia. Ryan put on his Graduation hat and right before he was about to enter octavia stop him for a moment to say something to Ryan. Ryan look at you all grown Up As a honor student im so proud of said while she had tears in her eyes and gave him a Tavi i will never had come this far without you and as far i know you been like the greatest mother to me when i got here when i was a child and i thank you for the love and caring you got octavia hear Ryan words she couldn't hold the tears anymore and squeeze a little bit the hug as she release the hug. Ryan i have something to tell you..I'm moving away from canterlot because they accepted me to be a professional musician and ill leave tomorrow and I'm gonna give the house to you.

As Ryan hear What octavia said he was surprize that octavia was leaving him alone with the house and that the house will now belong to him he felt very happy for octavia so she achieve something she always wanted and now he felt tears in he eyes.I Love you..mom...im proud of you now..wow octavia my mom who raise me a professional Ryan gave octavia a hug octavia whipe the tears from he's eyes. I love you too my son now go the graduation is already started ill be watching you from the crowd .octavia said as Ryan gave one last hug and went inside and octavia to her sit.

Celestia and luna got surprise when Ryan finally you made said as she got up from her sits and luna did the same this is it said while they sat down again.

Hours has past and all of the ponies and a human got there ,octavia,celestia and Luna was out side while a Royal Guard appear to luna and celestia with a took the note and read it out is it from our parents.

My dearest Celestia and luna your mother and I are very proud of you that you graduated and now from this day now you and your sister are now princesses the sun and the night This is a very responsible thing now and equestria are now laying in your hands i wish you very luck on you princess celestia and to your sister princess luna

Love Mom And Dad

While Celestia finish reading it both her and luna was now princesses and surprise and Ryan gave them a happy hug to both of them and then bow to them as so everypony princess luna and princess celestia. ryan said when he got up and gave a hug to he's two bests friend. Thank you Ryan and i think me and luna will be off to the castle come by when you can Ryan. celestia said while she went to the carriage but luna look wrong luna aren't you happy your a said while luna look to but I'm afraid that if I'm princess i wont have free time to hang out with my best friend... luna said while she ran to Ryan to a hug. Oh Luna you will always have time to hang out with me don't worry i wont go any where i promise. as Ryan said that to luna she gave a small smile and hug Ryan again and went to the carriage with her and wave goodbye.

Don't worry luna will see him said as luna equestria are in great hoof by my bests said while he and octavia went home


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan POV

It was 7 month since my two greatest friend became princess but we still kept in touch in how was our life were ect my mother didnt send me but i knew she was busy with her new career so i as for myself im doing great i been working around some restraunt getting paid to keep my house in tact until i got this a message from luna she had free time and wanted to hang was coming to my house this afternoon so i went quickly home and clean up a little bit and wait for her to arrive i has happy that I'm gonna see one of my greatest friends visit me after so long.

30 minutes has gone by and a knock on the door so i went to open it and it was luna with a sweat smile in her face. Hey you made it its nice too see you again and i hug me and i invite her to come in after she was gonna get into my house she lets go out to the movie and get something to eat it will be fun it been awhile since we went out to hang out. As luna told me that we should go out i agreed and went to get my coat and went and walk to the movies.

So luna hows the princess thing going out for i said that her smile fade away a little but put on a small fake well you know been raising the moon guarding the night you boring i heard that i couldn't help but to chuckle a you its not easy i look at me and gave a look that knew i found out she didn't like that much the work but she needs to watch the night and raise the i don't know but...i feel that every time the moon i raise the moon there no pony that appreciate the night...

Has i heard what luna said and stop cause we arrive to the movies i gave luna a hug and release it and look her in to the eye. That not true luna from all i know maybe there are ponies that appreciate your night and so you know i always love the night and most love when you raise the luna heard what i said she gave a small smile and blush a little but didn't Ryan you always thing something to cheer me luna smile got little bigger she hug me and release the hug we went to watch a movie in the theater

1 hours and 30 minutes has pass and we enjoy the movie but didn't have time for dinner cause it was time to raise the sorry Ryan i wish there was still time for the dinner.i smile has pat her on her 't worry luna we go to dinner next smile and gave me a kiss on the cheek we both blush and i was surprise and a smile came to my you watch me raise the moon.i smile and gave her a small kiss back in her cheek she blush hotter then a tomato.i always will. has i said does words luna flew up with a smile in her face has i waited her to raise the moon.

Went i saw her raise the moon and saw the beautiful night and then watch the stars sparkle in the night sky has luna saw me looking her night.

Luna POV

Has i saw my dear friend watching my night i felt happiness in my heart if only he knew i had feelings to him since the past month i started to miss him and we didn't see each other very much cause of my princess duty and my heart feels that want to be love for he is the sweetest human i ever met and i know that my dear sister has feeling to him too but we didn't know if he would love us Oh Ryan IF only you could see that i love you if you could see my sister loves you as well. we try our best to hang out with you but our work always is ahead of us and since that night that you said you love my night i knew i wanted to kiss you in your lips but was too scared so i kiss your cheeks. years has past And me and my sister see Ryan when we had free or that we needed to visit for our ponies but things started ruff for me the ponies started to love more my sister then me i started to get this hate inside of me and it kept growing And when i saw you wave at us.. i mean me that hatred went aways but not for night i been hearing voices in my head that i should be loved more than my sister that i should be loved for my little ponies and it always try to slip a part of me that wants to get out i try my best to lock it away but until i heard one of the ponies was afraid of me i didn't know why i being seeing a pony when i close my eyes it was me but much more darker and little tall her she was talking to me.

Let it the strange voice talk to are you.i let back i few steps has she spoke again.I'm you silly mare i know you feel pain for what that pony said but don't worry let it out and everything will myself told me this i started to go face to face to her and she spoke her and me my dear were the night and if ponies fear us then they will be punish and for not loving our are... I open my eyes and nightmare moon and that when everything started to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan received a letter from. Celestia and the letter said That come visit the castle tomorrow and stay for the Ryan took a few thing and getting ready for tomorrow but Ryan Had a bad feeling that something is wrong but he ignore it hoping is nothing next day past and Ryan transport arrive to go to the castle has he got on he saw something above from the ? has Ryan wanted to clear his vision the pony that was on top of the castle was gone from far sight Ryan had good eye sight but anyways he forget that he saw that and went on to the chariot has he was waiting to wait to arrive he couldn't stop thinking about that figure he saw. Weird...It Look Like Luna but she seems...different. has Ryan Thought that over 20 minutes he arrive front of the castle and celestia was there waiting for him but it looks like luna wasn't Tia I'm so happy to see and...you change your hair? celestia hair was multi color my Dear Friend for some quite sometime now gave a small blush as for Ryan smiled to her blush. Hey..Tia... wheres Luna? celestia blush went away and her smile turn to a series face. Luna had a fight with me yesterday and since that fight i didn't saw her since then.

Ryan look worried on what happen as celestia invited inside and show him to his room to stay a night. Here were are Ryan this is the room you will sleep the night. Ryan was amazed the room had a large bed a balcony that had a sight to canterlot. And Celestia was watching Ryan looking around in the Glad you Like went to Celestia and gave her a kiss in the cheek and she blush red as a you Tia. Celestia gave a harm hug to you been my great friend since we were little always helping me and my sister in anyway you have so i wanted to ask you.

Ryan was curious what she wanted to ask him as she gave a kiss to the lips to Ryan And he was surprise but return the kiss and they release the kiss. Would you be my Sunshine... Ryan gave a small kiss in the nose and nodded. gladly that anwser that Ryan said celestia felt happiness in her heart and glad he met this kind human .

Tia im going to find Luna ok .With Ryan said that and gave celestia a quick kiss he went to find celestia had a worry feeling that something is about to happen.

Meanwhile in the hallway of the castle ryan started to look for luna but after 34 minutes of looking for her she still couldnt find her but ryan had this feeling that something big is about to happen but he couldn't put he finger on it. So he just thought it was something stupid a few hours pass And ryan couldnt find luna anywhere But mostly she pops out later on so he was in the royal garthen watching The Nice Night and smiling like a idiot cause celestia have feelings for him but very important he return the feeling but he had another feeling for luna and he wish to tell her but more or less that can wait.  
Man one of my childhood friend fall in love with me but i need to tell luna my feeling. Ryan said  
All of sudden Ryan Heard scream on the castle ryan got up and run to the scream. Ryan got were the scream was it was a pony.  
Whats wrong? Is everything alright Ryan said. The pony saw Ryan and told him whats is happening.

Its celestia she in trouble some dark blue pony apear out of nowhere and the dark blue pony took out its sword and try to confront with celestia with a attack. when ryan heard what was going on he went running to where celestia is and took one of the sword of the empty knight armors place in the hall way.

Meanwhile celestia and the mistery pony who attack her was fight sword to sword combat.  
You dont haft to do out this isnt you! Celestia she was dodging the sword attack from the dark blue pony until they both heard ryan voice.

Tia! Ryan scream to her and saw a dark blue pony like the young pony who was Stay back!Celestia said until the dark blue pony teleported to ryan and ryan was face to face he was scared at first but then he started to recognize the face well her face.  
Lu...Luna?.ryan said still afraid making sure it was her.  
its me but the name is nightmare moon and dont worry i wont hurt you i would never hurt moon said while she then stared at her sister here for my sister taking her out for good nightmare moon said while ryan was in shock what he heard.  
Wait why Luna?! She your sister you cant kill her . ryan said running to nightmare moon and facing her again.  
And why not the night could last forever and i will be the only princess of equestria. Nightmare moon said while she use her magic and levitaded ryan away and putting a force field so ryan wont inturrupt the battle of nightmare moon and celestia.

The sword fight of both princesses begin and ryan was only was going to watch.  
I gotta do something ryan said while he started to think away to get throu nightmare moon force have been thinking for 3 minutes but meanwhile it looks like th battle was getting ruff for celestia cause ryan knows her that she wont hurt luna so he had to think something fast until he remember the sword he brought.  
What if i can get throu with this...is worth the shot. ryan said while he stab the force field with the sword and with all he strenght and it work.

Celestia sword was stuck in the floor for being stab to the cement and nightmare moon was about to strike and end the life of celestia.

Luna dont please this isnt you... celestia said. while nightmare moon look at her with a evil smile.  
Its nightmare moon and good night my dearest sister for good. nightmare moon was gonna strike until ryan got in the way and nightmare moon stop the strike.

Luna stop it she right this isnt said while nightmare moon got angry and went to a teleportation spell to ryan so he wont interupt and let nightmare moon finish the she got stop by a kiss from ryan on the lips both celestia and nightmare moon was shock and nightmare moon accepted the kiss and bit by bit turning back to her original force and broke the kiss

Luna... i love you and your sister so much and i wanted to tell you my feeling early but i couldnt find you and you turn out like this...still that doesnt make me change my feeling cause your still my luna my shinny said  
And that celestia got up and try to confront luna.  
Im..sorry ryan i...i haft luna said.  
Before luna was going to finish her sentence out of nowhere a royal guard start rushing to luna ready to stab her with a sword ryan saw the guard coming and grab luna huging her turning her around leaving ryan a stab in the trying to process what happen and with shock and fear she didnt do anything just frozen.  
Ryan...? luna said confuse until she touch her back and saw blood in her hand and a royal guard in shock for what he did.  
No..no...no...no..Ryan hang in there ok ok... luna said while tear started to come in her eyes.  
Hey..Shhh *cough* everything will be fine...just dont worry abou...  
With that was the last word that ryan said.

No...no...no Ry...Ry...RYAN! Luna said with a burst of powerful magic transform back to nightmare moon she look at the guard that stab ryan and went to him.

Im Sorry Im Sorry! Guard said  
Nightmare moon grab her sword and pointed to the guard.  
You took away the only man i love now you will Pay! Nightmare moon said while she was gonna strike a blow to the guard until celestia got in the way and summon the elements of harmony and transporting nightmare moon to the moon.  
The guard still frozen and celestia knowing what she did he look at the guard and made a horror face to him and the guard went away leaving ryan body in the floor and celestia heart in pain for what happen grab ryan body and held it tight and started Crying for a love one that left cause of death.  
Dont leave...I Dont wanna be Alone...


	6. Chapter 6

Its been 2000 Years since the horrible night of nightmare moon and the death of everyday she gets nightmare of that night day after day and she would visit ryan in the cementary she miss him so much and alot have past For 2000 Years she has a lovely student called twilight return to her normal cause of the help of twilight and the others mane 5 and luna became happy to return to her sister and regrets everything she did and she gave all that with a smile but celestia knows that deep down inside her she crying and dying cause of ryan never actually forgot about him not one bit.

Heartwarming eve came up and twilight,spike,fluttershy,rarity,apple jack,rainbow dash and pinkie pie went to canterlot to see shinny armor and twilights parents. So twilight and the gang went to the train station.

Ok is everyone here and ready to go cause the train will be here soon. Twilight said while checking her list to see if nothing got left behind.  
Yes everything check clear Twilight. Spike said while he drowling over rarity while she was doing her make up.  
Spike your drowling and look the train is here. Twilight said while she pointed the train that arrive and when the door open rainbow dash fly to the door so fast no one didnt notice.  
Ha! Too slow wow im getting faster. Rainbow dash said while the other went to the train and headed to canterlot.

-Meanwhile in canterlot-

Celestia was in her bedroom reading letter from the ponies of ponyvilled and was working real hard to keep balance to equestria. Dearest sister your lucky that you dont haft to do day duty with this paper said while she keep reading the letter Luna was in her room trying to rest because does nightmare she having are not letting her sleep.

LUNA DREAM

ryan..Ryan! Dont go please stay with me i love you dont go...  
Luna said until she woke up and look around felt a tear in her then starting to curse herself cause of the damm nightmare she had to admite the ryan is gone and he will never come back to celestia and luna life again she starting to cry softly so her sister wont hear her.

A royal guard came and advice celestia that twilight and her friends just them in if you please and can you get my dear sister if you said the guard went to let twilight and the other in and getting luna.

Celestia! Im happy you invited me and my friends to canterlot Twilight say while she greated her with a happy smile.  
Its was no trouble my faithful student i was thinking that i can have some time of to teach my student a new magic or two Celestia said while twilight went over Joy and started to jump like pinkie pie. HEY! Thats my thing. Pinkie pie said while the other girls and spike laugh and carry on with there day with a salutation to luna who just arrived with a confuse face what was going on.

Hours have past and the girls went to bed with all the partying of pinkie and spike trying to get a shot with rarity twilight was the only one who didn't went to bed she was reading a book in the royal library.  
That was a amazing story i cant believe the beast turn into a pony and fell in love with that mare Twilight said while she close the book and got out of the library and walk the hall way nothing but silence when she was walking she saw luna outside looking into the stars and decided to join her.

Princess Luna would you mind if i join you twilight said with a startled luna when twilight call her.  
Why of course twilight i wont mind the company of this night. Luna said when twilight heard that luna gladly accepted she sat down and stared that beautiful night and saw a billion stars in the sky.  
So Beautiful the stars i never knew how shinny they look. right in the open. Twilight said while luna was proud that she put does stars there after all she is the princess of the night.  
Hey princess i can i ask you something. twilight said while luna look at her confuse what might be the question is gonna be.  
Sure twilight whats is it? Luna said.  
Well have you ever...you know...fallen in love before. twilight said in that moment luna just close her eye and gave a weak smile.

In all my years of being princess of the night the awnser is yes i did fall in love before i still am actually. luna said.  
Really?! I mean really?... Twilight said. while luna look confuse when she saw twilight blushing.  
why you ask that question of love twilight? luna said while twilight blushes more and more and try to speak.  
Well...i may be fall in love with a special pony...well dragon if you would say. twilight luna was surprise the awnser she gave her but luna understand cause she and her sister fall in love with a odd creature might say human is the right word.

Twilight look sad now and felt disapointed herself to have feeling for spike but luna pat twilight shoulder and gave a smile.  
Dont be sad cause of it there nothing wrong with falling in love with another species that not a pony trust me twilight cause you know when i say i fall in said  
Yea... twilight said with a sad tone.  
Well i never said that i fell in love with a pony...it was a creature called a said  
While twilight look up in surprise cause she remember hearing celestia story about a pony and a human falling in love but she thought that was a fantasy story.

Wait you mean you and celestia was the ponies who fallen in love with a human. Twilight said

While luna look confuse and knowing that her sister a story about her and luna.  
Well then you might know the ending about... luna didn't finish the word cause she didn't want to cry again cause of Ryan but twilight finish it  
About the Night you lost him...sadly yes. twilight said

There was a long silence and it hurt so much to luna to hear does she still haft to accept that he a long silence. until twilight spoke up and saw a shooting star.  
Look princess make a said after she close her eyes and made a wish luna only smile a little but then she too close her eyes and made a wish. And then they both open there again.

So twilight what you wish for? Luna said un curiosity.  
To be with spike for the rest of my life and make him my special somedragon. and you what you wish princess.? Twilight said while she look at luna.

Well i wished i can fix the past and nightmare moon never been born. Luna twilight smile that she save luna life from evil.

*meanwhile in celestia bedroom*

Celestia was in her bed asleep but while she was sleeping she was hearing a strange voice inside her dream.

Who there? Hello anyone out there? Celestia said while she only see pitch black but heard a familiar voice

A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory... a far-off memory that's like a scattered dream... i want to line the pieces up... yours and mine.

Celestia hear the voice and know who it was from.  
Ryan... Where are you ryan...ryan.. with that celestia said when she woke up and look around

Back to luna and twilight they were talking about the star how luna creates it.

And that how i can do it. Luna said while she made another star in the sky.  
Amazing. twilight said while she look in the sky and notice another shooting star.

look another one but... twilight said while she got up and try to look a to the shooting star

What is it twilight.? Luna said while she notice the shooting star as well.  
The shooting star that twilight and luna saw was not going to the left side like any other star no this star was like it was falling down.

Luna its falling down! Twilight said while she was getting startled and luna try to focus her magic to get the star up there but her magic didn't work

Thats strange i cant stop it .Luna thought.  
The star was still falling and it headed to the everfree forest. as the both pony saw it fall over there.

Twilight you get your friends we must check it said while she go getting some of the night guard to go with her

Right away luna twilight said while she ran to get her friends

What was that All I can Say is that wasn't a shooting star.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan POV

I Feel Cold in every part of my body all i can remember was being stab and being on luna arms as i started dying blood on my shirt and a crying luna in front of my face its werid way to die like this. but atleast i stop the guard from stabing luna its a sacrifice i haft to make that was years ago but i get that part of my memories over and over again its this what dying is what ever all i can do is nothing just plain darkness all around my courners but at least i can rewatch the time i met luna and celestia and when celestia confess to me and i confess to luna and having a sword in my back ooh that was pretty fun but thats that i just wish i could see my two love ones one more time what would i give to see them i dont know how much has pass all i know its been more then a minute ill think ill give it a 2 years.i was about to rewatch my past again until i saw a light door way across that was a surprise to me cause all i can see was darkness but why now? a door of light a cross from these black pit i need to think if to go over there or just sit put. it pass over 10 minutes and i decided i got up and went walking. and man was it heavy to walk in this pit of darkness i got close to the door of light and look behind it and it was nothing behind it weird i might ask but i walk to the light maybe its away to heaven what a luck to me ill go to heaven well its about time maybe it got stuck to traffic.i close my eyes and started entering the light and there was this light air breeze on my face its was wonderful so this is heaven i would spend rest of my life hear to excided to open my eyes i open it slowly and saw... The Forest? Wait Am i Falling. Ok why am i falling and how wait maybe this is just some my fear getting to me but it feel real...well imma get splat how wonderful...but is that the everfree forest that weird forget about that im falling damm it well here comes the pain.

with that what ryan said he fell to the forest and survived and got unconscious and made a huge hole to the hopefully the mane 6 and princess luna can get to the star that fall that luna doesnt know thats ryan that fall head first in to the ground.

twilight was going on why are we running to the forest applejack said while she was following there was A Stars that fell in to the forest and last i check stars dont fall from space to said while she continue running luna fly to the forest just in case it was not something dangerous luna fly up and watch the surounding of the forest when she saw a smoke coming to the right side the forest as she flew that direction she pointed twilight and the others to where luna was going she then fly over there and got to the destination she couldnt wait twilight and her friends to arrive so she slowly walk to the fog area she couldnt she nothing luna try to use magic to see but couldnt have effect on it and it was strange.

she stop has she see a giant hole and saw a figuer down there but couldnt see it from luna was about to see closer twilight and the other can you go down there and check it out but be said when twilight nodded with agreement applejack and rainbow dash went with her luna stayed with rarity spike pinkie pie and flutter shy.  
Hey twilight you sure its a good idea to check this out up close like this rainbow said while twilight keep her bravery face in tack. Until she saw a figure on the floor unconscious and in little bit of pain.

"Look" twilight said while she goes to the figure and to see if its not a danger.

Twilight went closer and closer and then she went to advice princess luna but she was gone the girl that with her said she had to advice her sister what just going on so twilight carry the human to the castle without hesitation and explain luna and celestia later.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night and ryan was laying down in a giant royal bed while he was waking up little by little

"Urgh where am i?" Ryan said  
while he look around he sorrounding and saw a purple unicorn coming to took a seat besides him.  
"Hello my names is twilight sparkle as you can see your in a guess bed and a princess will be here to ask you some question." twilight said while ryan trying to understand he sat up and nudded in agreement

"Umm yea my name is ryan nice to meet you twilight sorry if i speak lowly my head still hurt" ryan said while twilight smile cause of the polite way to talk to her.

"I understand as you can see i found you in the everfree forest and you came out of the sky blasting to the ground" twilight said while she was doing hand sign making like how he was falling.

"I see hmmm all i can remember is a stab in my back and being a black empty room then i was falling to the forest" ryan said well being in pain over he head.

Twilight wrote down what ryan said and starting talking to each other and getting more info but not that much.

"Um is there a bathroom here" ryan said while twilight pointed a door that is the restroom and ryan got up and went to the restroom.

Twilight was researching the info that ryan gave her until she heard luna coming in.

"Twilight your friend told me you brought a creature here in the castle mind i tell you is a danger without my permission taking it here" luna said with a serious tone and twilight got up and went to luna.

"I know princess but i asure you he not a danger he in the rest room" twilight said while luna as a confuse but series face on.

Twilight gave a the info to luna as she hear she was trying to understand bit by bit.

"He can tell you himself when he get out" twilight said while the restroom door opens and luna saw a figure shadow coming out and didnt bealive what she saw.

"Ry...Ryan...?" Luna said while she walk slow to him and twilight put on a shocking face and confuse face at the same time.

"Luna...? " Ryan said while he walk close to her now but stop and felt a pain in the chess and remember what happen .

"Its it really you...your alive" luna said while she close to him put a hoof in where he got stab and put her head in his chest.  
Twilight respectfully left the room and leave them alone.

"Luna your you again but how i thought" ryan said until he got stop by luna while she was kissing him on the lips and crying and release the kiss

"Im so so sorry for what happen and i miss you so much" luna said while she hug him tight.

"Wait luna how long was i gone" ryan said while luna look him in the eye and grab his hand and they took a seat toughether and luna explain him bit by bit of what happen since that tragic night.

30 minutes has past and celestia sun was rising and ryan was thinking and starting to understand what happen as luna took his hand and she rested her head in his chest

"Wow...2000 year i was gone."  
Ryan said while luna gave a kiss in the cheek to gave a warm smile.

"It doesn't matter the important thing is that your here and im glad you are and i cant wait till my sister see you again" luna said while she still resting her head on ryan ryan got a idea to surprise tia.

"I think i got a idea" ryan said so both ryan and luna plan a little happy joke of joy to celestia.

Hours had past and celestia was in the dinning reading some of the royalty letters.

"My dearest sister would be ok if i invite someone to dinner" luna said with a warm smile.

Celestia was a little confuse and wonder why her dear sister wanted someone to join them to dinner. but she just nodded in agreement as luna smile little bigger and celestia could have hear luna shouted "YES" As luna ran to be ready for dinner

"Weird wonder why luna is so excited to dinner with a guess we do it with twilight and her friends and she never got exicted" as celestia confuse and maybe a bit worry of her sister she went back on reading the letters until got a hug from behind scaring her.

"Hey...tia i miss you"

Celestia looks behind and there was no one there she thought she heard ryan but it was hold her heart still crying a little and her mind was playing tricks on her.

1 hour past celestia and luna was in the dinning table eating and enjoying there self.

"Luna i thought you were having a friend over?"

Celestia said while shd just smile

"He will my dear sister and it gonna be a surprise too"

Luna said while celestia got up cause she was finish with her meal until she stop in her track when she saw a figure in the door entering and she couldnt bealive her eyes but she just think it was just her mind playing tricks on her until the figure went close to her place his hand in her cheek and kiss her on the lips this couldnt be her imagination it was too real it felt wonderful that she didnt wanted to end until there lips broke and the figure spoke

"My dearest sun im back"

Ryan said until celestia cry and jump to him hugging him she couldnt bealive her eyes over a minute of crying luna went over there holding ryan arms and over minutes of explaning celestia smile with tears im her eyes.

"My dearest ryan...welcome back..."


End file.
